versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Livie Collete
Livie Collete is a main character introduced in God Eater 2: Rage Burst. Background Livie is introduced in a cutscene, dropping her God Arc and taking another one from an unnamed God Eater who's become infected in order to kill him. She is shown suffering a great deal of pain throughout the whole process, both physical (stemming from the rejection she experiences handling another person's God Arc) and mental (since she seems to see the God Eater's memories with his son). She is next seen in the Far East Branch, where she becomes a vital part of the exploration of the corrupted Spiral Tree thanks to her ability to become compatible with any God Arc, which is only boosted thanks to the Protagonist's Evoke Power: her bonding with Julius' Arc is essential for opening up a way to the inside of the Tree; whereas her bonding with Romeo's God Arc proves essential in controlling the chaotic Oracle activity that stopped Blood from further exploring the Tree. It is revealed during the story that her ability to wield multiple God Arcs stems from the fact that she was one of the kinds whom Rachel experimented on in the Magnolia Compass, and that she was apparently the best candidate for a Singularity until Julius arrived, which led Rachel to discard her. Eventually, she and Blood reach the top of the Tree and stop Rachel from tearing Julius from the Tree and causing the Eternal Destruction (an event where the Devouring Apocalypse destroys the world but doesn't rebuild it, due to having lost the Singularity), and together they use Romeo's Arc to Evoke his Blood Power and stop the Devouring Apocalypse. Eventually, Livie requests to be transferred to Blood, to which the Intelligence Center accepts. Stats Attack Potency: At least Dwarf Star level '(Fought against the World Closer alongside the Blood Unit, who at that point of the story have already defeated the World Opener, who is a Singularity of similar power to Shio. Shio managed to pull the planet-sized Nova to the Moon in relativistic speeds, which yielded a kinetic energy of 1.067 tenatons of TNT), '''higher '''with Blood Rage (The Blood Rage state is powerful enough to cancel out the Eternal Destruction, which is much more powerful than the Devouring Apocalypse, just by powering up) 'Speed: Faster than Light '(Can blitz a Chrome Gawain. Easily dodges and reacts to the attacks of the Ouroboros, whose organs can fire natural light as projectiles and store light; as well as being able to keep up with Aragami that can dodge lightspeed projectiles from God Arcs), '''higher '''with Blood Rage (Speed is greatly increased during Blood Rage) 'Durability: At least Dwarf Star level '(Tanked hits from the World Closer, who is strong enough to crush the shell of a Singularity, which is made to endure a Devouring Apocalypse), '''higher '''with Blood Rage (Durability is significantly increased to the point that not even a Crimson Orochi, the most powerful Aragami behind Nova, can harm a God Eater in the Blood Rage State) 'Hax: Matter Manipulation '(Can manipulate Oracle Cells, which can eat matter at an atomic level), '''Biological Manipulation '(All Oracle Cells can infect a living being, eventually transforming their cells into purely Oracle Cells, which can eat them from the inside out), 'Regeneration '(All beings with Oracle Cells can regenerate. While God Eaters have lesser regeneration than Aragami, God Eaters still have their healing properties), 'Resurrection '(Livie's Blood Power "Kindness" automatically revives her and her allies once in every given battle), 'Power Nullification '(Livie can inflict the Bind status effect, which prevents opponents from using their stronger moves), 'Mind Reading '(All New-type God Eaters can read each other's minds, as well as view their memories. However, they can only do this with other God Eaters), '''Stat Augmentation and Enemy Stat Manipulation '(Via Bind status effect, as well as various other skills that can boost her stats passively), '''Paralysis Inducement '(Via the Hold status effect), 'Life Absorption '(Via Devouring), 'Damage Absorption '(Can convert attacks into Oracle Cells for her to use and absorb), 'Power Copying '(By devouring enemies, Livie can gain bullets related to the abilities of her target), 'Elemental Manipulation '(Has Oracle Bullets that can utilize fire, ice, electricity, and divine energy), 'Durability Negation '(Oracle Cells can eat through an atomic level, rendering conventional armor and defenses obsolete), 'Temporary Invulnerability '(Blood Rage makes Livie completely invincible) '''Intelligence: Genius '(Has been trained to fight Aragami ever since she was a child, and was also genetically engineered to be an incredibly powerful God Eater. In terms of combat, Livie is a genius, and she knows the attack patterns of every Aragami and employs a ruthlessly efficient fighting style that solely focuses on stopping the core. She has demonstrated superior combat skills and knowledge by performing a variety of roles from lone wolf to tactical support. When free, she volunteers to help not only God Eaters but Far East Branch staff, demonstrating incredible hospitality. Is also one of Blood's elite members) 'Stamina: High '''(All God Eaters can easily swing around massive blades while running and jumping across buildings, and she has also managed to fight dozens of Aragami with little backup and rest for days) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Superhuman Physical Attributes: All God Eaters have a physicality way beyond those of normal humans. Due to having Oracle Cells in their body, God Eaters are comparable to even the weakest of Aragami, which can easily shrug off conventional military weaponry, including nuclear bombs. * God Eater Physiology: All God Eaters have semi-sentient single-celled organisms known as Oracle Cells injected in them, giving them superhuman abilities comparable to Aragami. * Regeneration: Oracle Cells have powerful regenerative abilities that enable the body to reform in an cellular level. * Oracle Cell Manipulation: Livie can control Oracle Cells to boost her abilities, heal, or even copy abilities by Devouring. * Matter Manipulation: Oracle Cells can eat through anything in an atomic level, as shown by how these cells can adapt to changing temperatures and weather. Oracle Cells are also capable of photosynthesis but do not require breathing oxygen to live. This does, however, confirm that Oracle Cells can consume matter at an atomic level. As such, getting hit by a God Arc from a God Eater can cause the Oracle Cells to eat through its attacker in an atomic level, ignoring the target's durability. In addition, Oracle Cells can eat through any matter; be it chemical, organic; they can even eat radiation. * Biological Manipulation: Oracle Cells can infect an opponent and turn them into an Aragami. * Resurrection: Livie's Blood Power allows her to resurrect automatically once every battle. * Fire Manipulation: Can fire out Oracle Bullets imbued with fire. * Ice Manipulation: Can fire out Oracle Bullets imbued with ice. * Electricity Manipulation: Can fire out Oracle Bullets imbued with electricity. * Wind Manipulation: God Eaters can create shock waves of wind pressure just by running. * Divine Energy Manipulation: Can fire out Oracle Bullets imbued with divine energy. Techniques * Personal Abilities: In God Eater 2 Rage Burst, all God Eaters can gain a variety of passive skills. ** HP Up: Increases Livie's capacity to survive hits without fainting ** Damage Cut: Passively halves all damage received Livie's Passive Abilities ** Endurance Up: Passively increases her endurance ** Venom Immunity: Makes Livie immune to poisoning and venom-based effects ** Leak Immunity: Makes Livie immune to effect that sap her abilities (Similar to MP/SP) ** Stun Immunity: Makes Livie immune to being stunned and paralyzed ** Oracle Up: Makes Livie's Oracle Cell-related abilities last longer ** Blaze, Freeze, Spark, and Divine Attacks Up: Increases Livie's attack capabilities related to fire, ice, electricity, and divine elemental attacks ** Item Effect: Increases the effects of all items Livie uses ** Flashbomb, Trap, Restore Post and Recovery Item Stock Up: Gives her more Flashbomb, Traps and recovery items on hand ** Dexterous: Makes Livie's God Arc even faster ** Athlete: Increases Livie's stamina ** Stamina Auto-Recovery: Makes Livie's stamina recover faster and enable her to automatically regain stamina ** Charged Ability Speed: Reduces charge time for Livie's attacks ** Muted: Silences Livie's footsteps and her God Arc, allowing her to be stealthy ** Hate Up: Lures opponents to Livie. Useful for distraction maneuvers ** Enemy Calm: Prevents enemies from using more powerful moves (Like moves exclusively from Rage Mode) ** Hidden Attack: Increases Livie's abilities in a sneak attack ** Exterminator: Powers up Livie's stats if she is facing an opponent that isn't her main target/objective ** Melee Attack Specialist: Makes Livie's melee attacks much more effective ** Frugal: Makes Livie consume less Oracle Cells for attacks ** Oracle Absorption: All attacks from Livie that connect to her opponent are converted into Oracle Cells for her to absorb ** (BURST) Oracle Cell Auto-Recovery: During Burst state, Livie's Oracle Cells in her body regenerate at a faster rate ** (BURST) Heal Bullet OP Use: Lessens Oracle Cell usage for Healing bullets during Burst ** Mutual Upgrade: Passively boosts both her and her allies' abilities ** Burst Duration: Livie's Burst time is lengthened ** Mutual Burst: If she enters Burst state, her allies also enter Burst state ** Wrath of Revenge: If her any of her allies have fainted, Livie will automatically enter Burst state ** Friendship and Beloved: If Livie faints, allies of either sex will automatically enter Burst state ** Devour HP Absorb: Increases health sapped whenever Livie's God Arc devours the opponent ** (BURST) Melee Attack HP Absorb: During Burst state, Livie's melee attacks automatically sap away health from opponents ** (BURST) Devour Bullet Quantity: During Burst state, Livie copies more abilities whenever her God Arc devours opponents ** Close Quarters Defense: Increases Livie's durability when engaged in close quarters combat ** Close Quarters Attack: Increases Livie's attack potency when engaged in close quarters combat ** Charisma: Increases the performance and abilities of Livie's allies ** Hold Hits: Livie's attack automatically stun opponents for several seconds, leaving them open * Blood Power: Blood Power is a unique ability that each member of the Blood special forces possesses. One of the purposes of the Blood Unit is to awaken each Blood Power. ** Kindness: Livie's Blood Power is "Kindness", which gives all team members the "Raise" status, which allows incapacitated teammates to revive instantly without needing Link Aid, at full health. This can only be used once per mission without Link Support ** Blood Art "Violent Soul Devourer": Livie's main Blood Art derived from her Blood Power. Powers up Livie's combo attacks and melee attacks, as well automatically increasing all damage that connect to her opponent, and then converting them into Oracle Cells for her to absorb. Might possibly be capable of literally eating souls due to various Aragami parts and God Arcs being capable of affecting souls. However, this might be a hyperbole. ** Blood Bullets: Oracle Bullets enhanced with the power of Blood. Has much more powerful effects than your average bullet, and have a variety of effects that range from debuffing, healing, homing bullets, anti-gravity bullets, and durability ignoring bullets. ** Blood Rage: Blood Rage is a "final power-up mode" system superior to even the Level 3 Burst state, though they can be active simultaneously. While initially only the protagonist can use Blood Rage, it is shown in the end of God Eater 2 Blood Rage that all of the members of Blood can use Blood Rage and even activate it just by unleashing their Blood Power. When Blood Rage activates, it will last 30 seconds (the power-up's remaining time is shown at the bottom left corner of the screen). Aesthetic changes in Blood Rage include a yellow semi-circle wing with a spiky structure on the character's back, leaving a black and yellow stream of Oracle Cells. During Blood Rage, certain effects are applied: *** Significant increase in melee damage *** Increased melee attack speed *** Invulnerability to any and all attacks *** OP cost of bullets is reduced significantly *** The stamina cost of all actions that involve movement will be reduced to zero *** Can ground-step/roll infinitely without delay *** Devouring speed is increased *** Can glide in mid-air, as seen in the intro animation Equipment * Livie's God Arc: A 3rd Generation God Arc that Livie owns. While she can use the God Arcs of other before the ending of Rage Burst, this was her original God Arc. God Arcs are mechanical weapons that are infused with Oracle Cells, which means the God Arc is actually an Aragami itself, with an artificial man-made core called the Artificial CNS. It is currently the only weapon capable of eradicating the Aragami. ** The God Arc's strength can be temporarily boosted by devouring an Aragami. ** God Arcs in Blade Form absorb Oracle Cells, while Gun Form expel them ** God Arcs have a variety of abilities, such as being able to cut through cellular bonds, call forth thunderstorms, control fire and lava, fire out blizzards, and even fire natural light ** The most powerful God Arcs can even break planets and hit with the force of a comet *** Most of these descriptions shouldn't be hyperbole, since the God Arcs are made from Aragami who do indeed showcase abilities that are described by the weapons made from their bodies *** An example is the Dreadnought Class Aragami Caligula, who is comparable to Poseidon, a Deusphage. Poseidon can scorch the entire world with its power, so the weapon description for the blade of Caligula being able to freeze the Earth should consistent ** Surrogate: Livie's Blade Part on her God Arc. It is a Variant Scythe which, as its name implies, is a scythe shaped weapon. It is capable of quick combos and has the unique ability to extend and hit any given Aragami multiple times with each movement. ** Forlorn Puppy: Livie's Gun Part on her God Arc. Classified as a Shotgun, which is a firearm that is best used close up, as the shells created specifically created for this weapon have a wide spread, thus will be the most efficient at short range. Critical Hits will deal significantly higher damage. ** Devoted: Livie's Shield Part on her God Arc. As a Buckler, is lighter than Shield and Tower Shield, which has lowered defense, but grants lower shield deployment time, as well as being able to move faster than when equipped with other shields. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Easily superhuman in terms of physical strength * God Eaters can easily lift and swing car-sized weapons as if they were pencils * God Eaters can easily strike building sized Aragami with enough force to create earthquakes * Livie can outmuscle a Chrome Gawain with relative ease * Can oneshot a Susanoo, which is a Deusphage Class Aragami ** Deusphages like Poseidon can easily scorch the Earth with their immense power, and a calculation for a similar feat reached energies equal to approximately 1 exaton of TNT * Some God Arcs are powerful enough to break the world, and even hit like a comet, which would mean high tier God Arcs can strike with this much energy Speed/Reactions * Can easily blitz Aragami that can dodge God Arc attacks, and multiple God Arcs can fire projectiles at the speed of natural lightning * The downward strike of lightning is around Mach 286 * God Eaters can easily break the sound barrier * Can dodge and react to the projectiles of the Ouroboros, which are stated to be natural light, as well keep up with Aragami that can dodge light speed projectiles from God Arcs * Can evenly match the Blood Unit's speed who can keep up with the World Opener, which is a singularity comparable to Shio * Blitzed a Chrome Gawain in combat Durability/Endurance * Has Oracle Cells in her body, which are unaffected by any conventional weapons; be it guns, tanks, or missiles ** Even nuclear weapons cannot kill them * Should be much superior to a younger Lindow Amamiya, who can survive this without any damage * Can clash and tank hits from a Caligula, which is considered superior to a Hannibal ** Just a single blade from the Caligula can freeze the Earth solid. Calculations for similar feats Skill/Intelligence * Has been experimented on to become an exceptional God Eater * Was skilled enough to be an elite member of the Fenrir Intelligence Center as well as being eligible for Blood * Has slain countless God Eaters that have turned into Aragami before the events of the main story * Level-headed and objective oriented * Successfully completed the "Suspension Bridge" mission with only one backup member ** Later on in the mission, she had been cut off from any contact from HQ, as well as being stuck in the mission area for days, yet she had managed to complete the mission whilst unlocking her Blood Power in the process Powerscaling Due to having defeated the World Closer alongside the Blood Unit, Livie is one of the top tiers in the world of God Eater. She has also managed to blitz a Chrome Gawain, as well as defeat a Magna Gawain. Livie is one of the strongest members of Blood, behind only the protagonist. Weaknesses * Due to having Oracle Cells inside of her, fighting for more than a week without taking Oracle Cell supplements will risk Livie being taken over by the cells * Most skills work better with a team * Blood Rage only lasts 30 seconds * Burst State will wear off in 5 minutes or less * Lost the ability to use the God Arcs of others after defeating the World Closer Sources * ApexUtopia's DeviantArt Bio on Livie Collete * Livie Collete's page on the God Eater Wikia Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Bandai Namco Category:God Eater Category:Soldiers Category:Mutants Category:Scythe Users Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Firearm Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Ability Copiers Category:Poison Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Biomass Manipulators Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Dwarf Star Level Category:Faster than Light